Kisses Like Cigarettes
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Tess does lots of things that are bad for her. Kissing Jason isn't one of them. JasonTess.


--

**Title: **Kisses Like Cigarettes  
**Pairing: **Jess (Jason / Tess)

**Author: **DramaticStarlet / Katie Lynn  
**A/N: **I was listening to "Crush" by David Archuleta, and well, this thing popped up.

The song has nothing to do with this fic, buuuut. It's the thought that counts. (x

--

**10/20/08: Alright. Well. This fic got reported and deleted for having "real people" or "chat script," neither of which it has, so I'm reposting it. If you're the bitch who reported it, I'd appreciate it if you didn't report it for NO FRICKING REASON again. Okay? Okay.**

**Let's see if we can't get those 30 reviews back, 'kay, kiddies? :3**

Tess Tyler sat outside of the hospital, smoking a cigarette.

"That's bad for your health," the boy beside her said aloud.

"Really, Sherlock? Did you figure that out all by yourself?" Tess spat, her voice dripping heavily with sarcasm.

The man, Jason Gray, just sighed. "Well, you don't have to be so mean, Tess."

"My ex just had a baby with my best friend. I'm allowed to be a jerk," Tess reasoned, taking another drag of her cigarette. Jason was right, and she really should quit, but it was the principle of the thing. She was twenty-three years old, no one should be telling her what was good or bad for her when she already knew.

"I wasn't mean when Sander and Ella had a baby," Jason reasoned.

"That's different," Tess shot him a nasty, icy glare.

Jason just shrugged before pulling his leather jacket together around himself. "It's cold."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, for that riveting revelation," Tess rolled her eyes. It _was _cold. They were in New York in the middle of February, of course it was cold.

"The baby looks like Cait, doesn't she?" Jason mused, expertly changing the subject.

"Yes. She's cute, I like the name Nate chose. Violet Amber," Tess agreed.

"Violet is our grandmother's name. Her and Nate are close," Jason explained.

"If I ever have a daughter, I think I'll name her Madison. Call her Madi," the blonde said, staring at her cigarette.

Jason brightened; "Really? Me too! I'd love to have a daughter someday!"

Tess smiled at him. Sometimes Jason's enthusiasm could be really cute.

"You're kind of sweet sometimes, you know that?" Tess said.

Jason blushed slightly before standing up; "I'm going inside."

"I'll come with you. It's effing frigid out here," Tess took one final drag of her cigarette before throwing it on the ground and crushing it with the tip of her heel.

She held out her arm and Jason twined it with his; "I like your jacket, Jason."

"Oh, thanks, Tess! Nate got it for me last Christmas," the guitarist beamed.

They walked in silence into the building. Tess couldn't wipe the smug look off of her glossy lips. She – Tess Tyler – in her Donna Cabbona dress and Jimmy Choo heels probably looked like a goddess as she walked next to Jason Gray, mega-hot rockstar wearing a suave leather jacket.

She almost wished she could see herself in a mirror, so that she'd be able to see just how perfect her and Jason looked together.

Tess would probably never in a million years date Jason, but he _was_ really good looking. Even Tess could admit that much.

"People are staring," Jason broke the silence.

"Why wouldn't they? We look amazing," Tess replied haughtily, smirking ever-so-slightly.

"We do?" Jason said.

"So clueless," Tess sighed melodramatically.

Jason just furrowed his eyebrows together and continued to walk down the hospital corridors.

He rounded a corner when a Starbucks sign became visible.

"I love Starbucks," Tess admitted.

"Really? Me too. I could probably live off of it," Jason smiled.

"Oh my God, yes, especially caramel - "

"Frappucinos with an extra shot?" Jason finished for her.

"Yes! How did you know?" the blonde giggled.

"They're my favorite, too."

They sat down at an empty table with Tess brushing some invisible crumbs from the tabletop.

"So, Jason, what does that ring on your finger mean? Is it like a promise ring or something?" Tess inquired, though as far as she knew the only girlfriend Jason had ever had was Ella, and she married Sander two years ago.

"Oh, no, it's a purity ring," Jason explained.

Tess cocked an eyebrow; "You mean one if those 'no sex 'til marriage' things?"

"Yes. I want to save myself for someone who really loves me," he shrugged, twirling the ring around his finger.

"What if that someone never comes? _Then _will you have sex?"

"I don't know."

"You _don't know_? Lord, how can you just go through life not knowing things?" Tess asked incredulously.

"It's easy. Besides, I don't want to know everything. Only God can know _everything_," Jason toyed with a few sugar packets on the table.

"...someone should conduct a scientific study on your brain, sweetheart," Tess shook her head.

Jason was so out of the loop, and then he said things like, "Only God can know everything," and he sounded all profound and wise and mature.

Like...Buddha.

If Buddha was a rockstar and knew how to use a hair straightener.

"Okay, anyway. Like, what kind of girl would you date anyway?" Tess asked.

"Hm. I like simple girls. You don't have to get through all of that other crap to see who she really is. And I like a girl who can appreciate music. Not just how it sounds, but what the words mean, you know?" Jason said thoughtfully.

A smile passed over Tess's features. "I totally get that, Jason. Completely."

"Awesome! Sometimes, girls - "

Jason was cut off by a blonde girl, probably nineteen or twenty, running up to the table.

"Omigod! You're from Connect Three! Omigod, I love your song 'Video Girl'! Omigod, omigod, omigod!" she exclaimed.

"...I'm sure you do?"

"Wow, can I like have your autograph?"

"Sure," Jason smiled weakly before scribbling his name is Sharpie on a napkin.

The girl flashed him a huge smile and just stood their awkwardly.

"So..." Tess stared at the girl.

"So here's my number. Give me a call!" the girl scribbled her number and her name ("Britni") furiously on Jason's hand before running off.

"Fangirls can be rude sometimes," Jason mused, glancing down at his hand.

"That girl had no class. You don't just write your number on a cute guy's hand! Talk about tacky," Tess rolled her luminous blue eyes.

Jason smiled; "You think I'm cute?"

"Very," Tess laughed a little as she patted Jason's hand. "Well what about me, Mr. Gray? Do you think _I'm _cute?" she continued.

"Hmm," Jason looked pensive for a moment. "No, you're not cute."

Tess's smile faltered; "I'm not?"

"No," the guitarist leaned across the table to whisper into her ear, "you're beautiful."

Tess was taken aback. Guys had called her lots of things. Hot, sexy, cute.

Never..._beautiful_.

"You're a liar," she replied, blushing ever-so-slightly.

"I never lie. It's bad for your health."

Tess looked at him shortly; "Let's get out of here. I feel like taking a walk."

Jason obliged, and they took a little walk for the second time in a fifteen minute span.

It was difficult to be mean to Jason. He was sweet and naïve, and he made Tess feel sort of mushy and gooey on the inside.

"Hey Jason?" she inquired when they reached a unisex bathroom.

"Hey what?"

"C'mere," she pulled him into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it.

Tess didn't know a lot about Jason, but she did know that he was nice, he was naïve, and he maybe – just maybe – harbored a little bit of a crush on her.

"Tess, why do you - "

"Shh. Just kiss me."

"But I - "

"_Jason_," Tess whined impatiently.

Jason hesitated for a moment before leaning down to press a confused, unsure kiss on Tess's lips.

"Are you afraid?" she whispered, brushing her lips over his earlobe.

"I feel like I shouldn't be doing this," Jason said, looking at her shyly.

Tess looked at him. "Jason, do you like me?"

"Yes..." he curiously cocked his head sideways.

"You like me, I like you sort of. There's nothing wrong with kissing me, honey," Tess explained.

Jason looked thoughtful for a moment before leaning down to kiss her once more, their lips meeting more forcefully than the last time.

Tess sighed contentedly, opening her mouth slightly to grant Jason more access.

Their tongues mingled in perfect unison, and Tess was surprised at how good of a kisser Jason was. She hadn't expected his warm, steadfast kisses to make her heart race and her lips tingle.

"That was...Jason, _where _did you learn to kiss like that?" she gasped breathlessly when they broke apart.

Jason blushed slightly; "I just kiss how I feel."

Tess opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

She couldn't recall every being speechless in her entire life, but this did it.

_I just kiss how I feel._

"Don't do that anymore," she blinked.

"Did I hurt you?" Jason looked concerned.

"You left me speechless," Tess said before blindly exiting the restroom.

"I'm sorry, Tess, I didn't mean to!" Jason apologized, trailing behind her.

Tess turned to face his sweet, concerned face and his confused hazel eyes.

She could hardly believe that she had kissed _him_. She was prepared to dismiss it as a horrible lapse in judgment and go back to being a witch to him, but that just seemed wrong.

It was easy to be with Jason. Calming, in a way. He made her feel pretty and wanted, unlike all of her other boyfriends.

Effortless. Nice.

That was what it was like to be with Jason.

"Jason, you know how you thought you were doing something bad by kissing me?" Tess said.

"Yes..."

"Well, _I _was doing something wrong by kissing _you_. I was...using you," Tess admitted.

"That's okay, Tess. You can use me whenever you want," Jason smiled.

Tess walked up to him and set her hand on his cheek; "You're too easy to like."

"I'm - "

"Don't apologize anymore. It's annoying," Tess said before standing on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to his lips.

And for the first time in a long time, Tess was doing something that was good for her health.

--

That was a piece of crap. I tried, I'm pretty sure it was epic fail. Leave your thoughts, let me know what _you _thought. (:

**Please review with more than "so cute!" or "i loved it," thanks!**


End file.
